


Coffee's Getting Cold

by AndrewHussie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Coffee Shops, Drabble, M/M, Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewHussie/pseuds/AndrewHussie
Summary: Drabble written for a prompt requested by twitter used @MCPISS: "a fic where Gerard and Frank are teachers and one of them brings the other coffee every day before classes start and sits on his desk to chat as the students come in and everyone thinks they're gay because they are."Gerard teaches English, Frank teacher History
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	Coffee's Getting Cold

"Hazelnut latte for you, vanilla soy for me."

Frank handed off the hot paper cup to Gerard and set his own down on the desk as he perched on it’s corner. Gerard smiled sweetly up at him before taking a sip of the coffee and setting it back down to grade another paper. This was their standard each morning; frank had a small drive-thru coffee hut on his way to work that served (in his opinion) the best coffee in Jersey, and he delighted in the routine of bringing coffee for the two of them to share each morning before school began. 

“What are you working on this morning?” Frank was leaning over Gerard, trying to read the essay titles upside down. 

“Ah, its, uh… Romeo and Juliet this week. I had them write about the… metaphors in the- Frank one of your buttons is undone.” Without asking, Gerard had his fingers grabbing at the opening in the shirt, pulling the two pieces together and refastening the button with a look of concentration on his face. Frank leaned in with a teasing grin, “I would much rather you just unbutton the rest of them for me.”

Gerard coughed out a laugh, “Frank! We’re at school, hush!” Nonetheless, Gerard let his hands rest against Frank’s chest for longer than necessary before glancing at the clock to check the time and then the door to check for students, before pulling him in for the quickest of pecks. 

“Maybe I can help with that tonight… your place?” Gerard asked quietly.

“Mr. Way, that’s highly inappropriate.” Frank was trying to be flirtatious, but there was so much love in his eyes as he looked at Gerard that Gerard forgot how to flirt back, and they just ended up gazing at each other softly for a long while. 

So long in fact, that the spell was only broken by the sound of the first few kids shuffling into the classroom and throwing their bags on the ground. 

Gerard swallowed heavily, “Coffee's getting cold.” 

Frank hummed in response, quickly picking his cup up and sipping on it, surveying the room to see if any of the kids were looking at them weird. He cussed in his head as he caught a few knowing smiles and shit eating grins. Gerard went back to grading papers sheepishly, a blush creeping up his face. 

A set of girls walked in, saying hi to Frank and Gerard.

“Good morning, Mr. Way! Good morning, Mr. Iero! Good to see you again.” The taller one said.

Gerard said hi back, and Frank nodded at the girls, “Morning, Lydia. Caroline. You both have your mesopotamia essays done for class today?”

Lydia, the taller one, held up a binder, “Got it right here, Mr. Iero. Please give me an A, I stayed up all night writing it.”

Frank laughed, “We’ll see! Hot tip, you wouldn’t have to stay up all night if you started it sooner.” 

Lydia shrugged and sat at her desk, “Maybe so, maybe so.” 

“You know, Mr. Iero,” Caroline chimed in, “my friend Alex has you in first period and they told me you’re always late to class. I told them you’re always here talking to Mr. Way in the morning and that’s why you’re never on time.” 

“I’m not _always_ late! And don’t go spreading around my whereabouts, what if someone from the FBI was trying to track me down and overheard you?”

Caroline rolled her eyes at him, “Why would the FBI want you?” 

“Conspiracy against the president, possibly.”

Gerard gently thwapped Frank’s thigh with the back of his hand, “You can’t say that! The students!” 

Frank couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he looked down at Gerard’s exasperated expression, “It’s a joke! A joke!” He turned to the two girls, “kids it’s a joke, don’t report me, please.” 

A boy who was sitting next to Lydia leaned in on his elbows, “Okay, Mr. Iero, we won’t report you, but only if you answer something for us.” 

Frank bounced up off the desk, “What’s up?” 

“Are you and Mr. Way a thing?” The boy asked, every set of eyes in the room was now on the two teachers in the room. 

Frank smiled, and grabbed his coffee in his hand, scooping it up off the desk, “Gerard and I are people, not things! But alas, I’m really going to end up late if I don’t get to my classroom now, so I’m headed out.” 

The boy called out to him as he was fast walked through the door, “That’s not what I mea-”

Frank could be heard loudly saying “Stay in school kids!” before the door shut with a click and he was gone. The class exploded in sounds of disbelief and excitement.

Gerard cleared his throat and tapped his stack of essays into a neat pile, flipping through them nervously, “Okay class, settle down. Settle down! When I call your name come up and get your Romeo and Juliet essays back, and as a group we can discuss what we found out while writing them.” 

Behind the desk, Gerard’s bag buzzed from his cellphone, a text he would later read saying, “My place tonight sounds great ;)”.


End file.
